Orik Eldsten
'*This character is dead*' Orik Eldsten's background Orik Eldsten an ambitious yet proud dwarf who grew up in the dwarven capital as the son of the warrior Lorik who was the youngest of 3 sons to the great dwarven general Barukin who died protecting the previous dwarven king in a fierce battle against an orcish horde. For this noble sacrifice his family was left a quite big estate and wealth, due to lot of fighting and intrigue among the family only the oldest brother who was rather dishonorable dwarf in charge of a mercenary gang was able to seize the inheritance and gave his younger siblings a choice of either staying and serving him or leave. Two of the brothers decided to join up with their elder. Lorik was not one of them. Thus he enlisted in the dwarven army and became one of the warrior caste instead of his more ancestral titles of general. Orik did not have a too hard of an upbrining he was taught the art of fighting at early age and enjoyed serving and practicing together with his fellow dwarves. He eventually got older and started to get more intrested in reading and thinking through his moves more. His father then sent him off as an apprentice to a local smith where he was taught how forge and smith in the dwarven fashion. One day Orik got the news that his father had died in a skirmish against the orcs, Orik was devasted for the loss of his father and hoped that he could one day avenge him one way or another, Oriks master let him live together with him in the smithy and continue his apprenticeship, Orik gratefuly accepted and the motivation to make his father proud encouraged him to get better evry day. The older Orik got the better he was with the forge and one day his master finally sent him out and thus Orik could call himself a dwarven smith, Orik decided to take a small break in his life thinking if he should join up as a warrior or an adventure and maybe even become a sellsword like his uncles or continue the dwarven craft of forging. Family History Still working on it fgts Recent History Orik joined up with the army for a short time, he left shortly after due to the lack of action and activity from the king. Disappointed in what Aldavir had to offer he traveled to Solaris, thats where he got in contact with Aranhil one of the founders of the Bloody banners mercenaries, Orik decided to join up them. He then spent quite some time with the banners, fightin and earning money aswell as smithing weapons and armors for the guild. 'The Banner days' Orik a former soldier and smith quickly became a valued member of the company of mercenaries, He eventually became quite the experienced fighter but his smithing skills deteriorated over time. He was feared One of his probably most notable achivments as a mercenary was torturing, few survived but there was one... Occulous who spent some time down in the bloody banners dungeons, where Orik eventually chopped off both his arms while "interrogating" him. The bloody banners slowly fell as the demand for mercenaries quickly went down as the wars ended and the long peace began. 'The dwarven lord' Orik of course noticed this and decided to try something on the side of his mercenary work, he had gathered some money during his time with the mercenaries and bought an old house in the Aldavir harbour and turned it into a brothel/tavern/bathhouse. It quickly grew into one of the most popular places to drink in all of Aldavir. Not long after the opening of his fine establishment in the Aldavir harbour Orik recived word that his uncles had both been accused of crimes and fled Terra, thus leaving the Eldsten keep to him. He had a home, a succesful tavern and was for once content with life, he began thinkin if he would put his axe on the shelf and retire from his endevours with the bloody banners. Sadly for Orik one of his employees went mad and backstabbed him.. litteraly. Luckily Orik survived the horrible assault but at the cost of his right arm, he now had no choice but to put his beloved axe and fighting life behind. This changed Orik, not only had he lost the ability to fight which he loved so much during his mercenary years, he also realized he was now alone with no family and no means to protect himself, he was weak. Realizing this made him quite depressed and he began drinking heavily. He decided to travel across the sea in search for ways to accumulate more money. During his trip the depression eventually worn of slightly, but he was never the same fearless dwarf he had once been. He returned to Terra with new hope of a better future, he had found out two goods that could be potenial gold mines for him. The mu trade and the import and production of Myrian ale. He started trading in mu which the orcs of terra had long been trading in but it had never really gotten a grasp outside Kargen'dur due to it being ilegal. Orik saw a chance and spent months learning the basic alchemy and farming to produce it, after months of trying he finally gave up and began importing and trading in Myrian ale instead. As his wealth grew it gave him the oppurtunity to start up several sucessful business's around the continent, owning several taverns around terra gave him not only a stable income but also the attention of the dwarven king. As he became the close advisor and steward of the dwarven King Kiri Silverblood, he was able to use his new position in his favor to acumulate more money. He quickly became trusted by the king after saving his life several times aswell as ruling the kingdom in his absence. The king were gone more and more from Terra and this made Orik according to some the true power behind the dwarven throne. After a unsuccesful diplomatic meeting about the human-dwarven trading betwen Orik and the at the time the newly recrowned King Luke Corbet. The meeting did not go well and a hostility grew betwen the two. Orik continued building up the kingdom in Kiri's absence and the town of Aldavir prospered. The human king signed an alliance with the orcs and Orik saw this as a hostile move towards his people and told his king, Kiri dismissed Orik about this and said he shouldn't worry about it. Orik felt it was something about this and began preparations of a incoming siege and hired more soldiers to the army. Then the day came, the day that changed the dwarven lords life, Kiri had bent the knee and accepted Luke Corbet as the "high king" of Terra and had ordered Kiri to kill Orik as he had probably seen him as a threat, instead Kiri took his titles and made him resign as steward. Orik knew it wouldn't be long till he would be dead or worse, sent off to the mines as a slave. He bribed some of his former guards and stole the dwarven treasury and emptied his home as he escaped Aldavir, he now began a life of an exile fleeing from the men who wanted him dead and revenge of the dwarf that had betrayed him and sold out his dwarven kin to live under human rule, he would not leave Terra till his people were once again free and the fake king gone. The rebellion Orik's "great" rebellion to free his people started well in him aquiring an old ruined castle in a former dwarven town betwen Aldavir and Solaris. Even with more money then most men in Terra few dwarves rallied to his cause. His quiet life of peaceful solitude and drinking away his days locked in on his roomed being taken care of by a few servants in what many would call a life of luxery. His many attemps to hire mercenaries failed and he began to wonder if his goal was unreachable. Then his luck changed.. The orc invasion of Naeren'nae, it resulted in enslavement of the faes. Orik disguised as a dwarven merchant bought several slaves(27), to train some to be warriors, servants and.. work in his newly established coal mine. The time went on and Orik was starting to wonder if it was really worth continunig the war, he was living a good life but.. only in company of slaves and his old friend Rannick the dwarven inventor. The slaves started to speak of freedom and returning back home to their city and killing Orik to do so. Orik knew he would stand no chance thus he took to action and locked all the faes in his dungeons and then began killing them off.. one by one using earth magic. But then.. a fae came from out of nowhere and confronted him saying he had angered the gods, Orik who wished to avoid fighting agreed to free his remaining slaves, as he was opening one of the cells, Traen Cailith and another fae entered the dungeons enraged with what they saw they confronted Orik and the unknown fae thief. The thief and orik swang at eachother resultin in a deep chestwound for Orik but he was to weak to fight 3 people. In his last attemps he told Traen if he would become king of the dwarves they could ally and help eachother against the orcs and humans who had taken control of Terra. Traen blinded by rage did not listen. Orik died with a spear shoved through his throat as he tried to convince Traen he was his only hope to ever ally with the dwarves. Orik's body was taken back to Aldavir where he was buried together with his ancestors in the Eldsten tombs. Category:OC Category:Dwarf